Deadliest OC's
by Kalgante
Summary: Welcome all to my game. i shall be pitting your Oc's against one another in battles to the death. there will be cannons as well. the games have begun!
1. welcome to the game

By clicking on this story you have just opened the door to a large stone structure. You walk into the dark musty hallways of an unfamiliar environment. lights begin to flicker on above you. From what you can see this place hasn't seen use for years, you somewhat fear it crumbling around you. Your friends stand behind you, you brought them here following the rumors.

You pass down, further through the hall. Along the way you see furnishings. Furnishings not native to the building, in fact, they look new as if someone had just began to renovate this place. The hard stone floors echo your footsteps as you move to a door at the end of the hallway, lights shining, welcoming on the other side. You peek through to see a number of others, much like yourself who are here for a similar purpose. You open it and receive somewhat uncomfortable glances from the others in the room who feel the same as you. Each one of them with friends of their own making by their sides, much like yourself. Perhaps you have only come to watch. Perhaps you are here to become a part of it yourself.

Regardless you take a seat on a hard wooden bench lacking a back rest. You peer around the room at the others, observing their many states of mind. You notice a large black chair behind a thick oak desk, the chair turned to you. On the desk is a stack of stationary and a quill basking in a vial of ink. You notice a gold plate sitting on the desk, It reads Kalgante.

You may take a moment to ask yourself why you had come. Before you finish however the black chair turns around. A shadowy, hooded figure is sitting there, a grin across his face, above that you can see no more. Leaning against him, on his lap is a blue and red raccoon, one of his own friends, she slumbers against his chest as he observes you. You stare in silence for a time, not knowing what is to come next. Then the figure begins to speak.

"Welcome all. My name is Kalgante. I am a writer, and a reader, much like you all. I came across this hallowed structure only recently. I have taken the liberty of reshaping it to create a place of excitement for you all. You have answered my call and whether you're here to watch or participate I welcome you. This my friends is the proving grounds. Here the friends you chose to offer shall be pitched in epic battles across all reaches of the globe. They will fight for glory and honor with whatever they can. They will fight solo, they will fight on teams, they will fight horrors beyond your wildest dreams. I shall leave their destiny to fate and let come what may. You need only watch and hope for the best for your friend. Some may see battle more than once, others I may return from the grave to fight again. You all remember your envelopes don't you. Read and decide which path you chose. I shall await your decisions."

You suddenly remember a letter. One that had come from unknown origin. You remove it from your pocket as do the others in the room and begin to read.

For all participants I will require the following information on your contestants

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Weapons and weapon preferences:

Skills & abilities:

Personality is optional as it may only apply to specific actions that they may take in battle. Victory shall be determined by the most holy of chance devices… the quarter! Keep in mind, i will always need OC's weather i re use some or pick new ones submitted at later dates. each battle shall be different than the last!. Now submit my friends, submit and revel in the chaos!


	2. First Blood

You rise from your seat and deliver your participant form to Kalgante. He sits, face staring straight forward so as to see the entire room. You return to your seat and wait, only the sounds of pencils scraping paper can be heard throughout the room. More contestants rise up and deliver their forms as you and your friends wait anxiously. No doubt some are angry to have been signed up, others see this as a chance to prove themselves. Such emotions radiate throughout the room. The air feels strange, this place has made you feel uneasy since you arrived. You stare in anxiety at the final participant as they slowly approach the desk. Kalgante making no movements aside from stroking his friend's fur. The final participant hands him their form and he stirs, taking the pile of forms he had been given.

Kalgante begins to read them, mostly silence aside from a bit of chatter from the friends. Kalgante flips through the forms taking mental notes. As he finishes reading the final form he grins a wide grin.

Suddenly the room seems to distort as shadows spread across the walls. Some feel fear, others feel excitement. Kalgante sits grinning stroking his friends fur as shadow engulfs the room. You suddenly feel yourself slip and look down to see that your foot has been swallowed up in shadow. Soon the rest of you begins to follow. Your eyes dart around looking at the others in the room, all are sinking as well. However you notice some friends unaffected and trying to help others out… but to no avail. Suddenly from the ceiling, there extend a number of shadowy hands that grab hold of the friends who had not begun to sink and pulls them through the roof. You can only watch as you and everyone else are swallowed by the shadow. After your eyes pass through the floor there is nothing but darkness as everything seems to disappear.

In an instant you are illuminated with bright light. It's blinding but you soon return to focus. You are suddenly in an arena as a spectator your friends sitting beside you as confused as you are. You look down below. Into the massive arena. It's grassy with stone walls and a bit of rough terrain. You wonder how you got here but before you come to any conclusions your ears begin to ring with a voice over a loud speaker. You peer around noticing others and their friends sitting in the arena as well. You notice a large stone building at the highest point of the arena where the voice is coming from.

Kalgante: Welcome one and all to my first ever installment of Deadliest OC's I am your host Kalgante.

Komei: and I'm his co host Komei!

Kalgante: Some of you have volunteered to enter your friends in battles to the death for their glory and your amusement! I have much planned for them, battles of all kinds. My friends, I would like to introduce you to the battle field, I will change to whatever I feel to make it so every battle will be different from the last. Today's game will be a standard 6 on 6 team death match, no gimmicks, no special rules, and equally matched teams, just to get our feet wet. After today I will be summoning special guests from TV and videogames to talk about the matches. Today's guest however will be my friend Twitchy Squirrel's friend Twitchy, how are you dong Twitchy.

A puff of smoke; and a green squirrel, similar to Nutty in appearance plus thick green stripes on the sides of her eyes appears in a chair beside Kalgante.

Twitchy: "I'm doing great Kalgante!"

Kalgante: "Fantastic! Great you could make it… with Dark Days in Mall History going on and all."

Twitchy: "Well we're still waiting for contestants to arrive, Reuger can handle the set and Twitchy Squirrel's taking care of the writing so I'm pretty free right now."

Kalgante: "excellent, you think during the show you could join me and Komei as a co host."

Twitchy: "well I have my show… I guess Reuger could handle things if you bring me here when you do your shows, just don't keep me too long, I'm sure Twitchy Squirrel wouldn't mind."

Kalgante: "Sounds great, I'll just summon you here when I do a show, by the way people, Twitchy still needs more contestants for her game show, two friends per person per person and up to 21 friends total so be sure to send some by! Now then on to the show."

Kalgante: "Red team shall consist of Maguro, the purple and grey cat. Focusing on her speed and deftness with katanas, she'll be hell at close range. Next up is the grey and purple dog Dubble. He's a resourceful one who will use whatever he needs to kill, whether it's a car or a hatchet. Next will be Moska the assassin cat, her eyes shine red with her passion. Although not the best weapon in an enclosed space her blades whip can cut you to pieces before you even know what hit ya, she's also got her sawed off shotgun tucked away in her boot. Then we have Ashley the orange and black tiger with long black hair. wielding an odd combination of a wooden sword and led pipe she is bolstered by her attitude which allows her to use them with surprising efficiency. Next for red team we have Prickly Quills, the blue porcubear with red quills and hair. He is sporting his 45. Semi auto pistol, flamethrower, k-bar commando knife, and M16. I chose to store the rest. Finally there's Bailey the dark blue fox with a black and blue tank top with matching fedora. He's going in with his fists and stealthy switchblade.

Komei: "for the blue team we have Ryder, real name, Evgeni Kovalenko. He's the hyena donned in the fuzzy ushanka, green shirt, and desert camo cargos. He's bring'n a fully loaded AEK-971 assault rifle and the devious ballistic knife to the field. Then we've got Violet the purple, stripy tailed cat with the fuzzy lavender forehead puff. She's got her swift claws and Krystal Pistol with her for this one. Next we have Ezekiel Jazed, often just called Zeke. He's a dark grey and white jaguar and wearing only a belt and crucifix necklace. Playing simple but deadly he wields a trusty hunting knife. Up next is Frowel the orange and white fox wielding a dagger and several sticks of dynamite. Then we have the dark grey vampire bat with his shaggy black hair and upside down cross shirt Gouge. He's sporting a short sword and his own fangs to rend the flesh of his opponents. Finally we have Thorn the black cat with the cute red and white striped shirt and denim skirt. She's got her blade of blood with her to make it live up to it's name."

A white ram donned in a black tuxedo walks into the booth.

"Excuse me sir but there are some folks out there confused about the situation"

Kalgante: "ah Bentham, I seen you with gouge earlier, what's the occasion."

Bentham: well sir, it seems that there are a number of folks curious about your set up. There seem to be a number of un used contestants in the stands that are wondering why that is."

Kalgante: "Don't worry, they will be used, this is only the first battle after all. I picked these guys while keeping weapons in mind, a few guns to support the close range serving as the bulk of the teams."

Bentham: "Ah, very good sir."

Kalgante: "So Twitchy who do you have your money on in this fight?"

Twitchy: "Can't say I have my bets on any in particular, I guess we'll just have to find out."

Kalgante: "Sounds good to me, with that let us begin!"

A large Board then rises up clear for all to see. On it are the faces of the competitors and their teams.

Within the arena flash a number of lights in rows on either side of the field. From the lights appear the tree friends in today's game. Around their arms are bands colored for their respective teams. They all look around getting a feel for the environment then spread out.

Frowel presses himself against a wall and peers around the corner. Dagger in hand and dynamite in the other he sees no one and moves forward. Ryder checked his magazine and hurried forward to where Thorn was in view. He planned to give her cover as she moved forward.

Dubble had a .408 redhawk at his side as well as a heavy hatchet. He presses himself to a wall as do most others and peers around for targets. The field is quite large but fairly basic. He hurries to another wall and stays low. Bailey moves cautiously forward silently begging for cover from Prickly who attempts to keep the team in focus. Gouge climbs to the top of a high wall and peers over it. Too far from the other team with too many walls he sees nobody.

Moska keeps her whip ready, she'd need to be precise with her attacks to avoid hitting the walls. Maguro hurries forward, hands on her katanas prepared to draw them at a moment's notice. Gouge however manages to catch a glimpse of her. He had strayed from the team however so there was no informing them. He takes his sense of invincibility and flies over the wall towards her. As he nears Dubble catches sight of him in the air and fires the first shot sending a hole through the bat's wing. He is taken by surprise and another shot finds his shoulder. The bat plummets to the ground but rises quickly and draws his sword. The gunshots however draw the attention of the Blue team but they still take caution while finding the source. Dubble realizes that he likely just drew attention to himself and moves towards his team. Thorn moves forward keeping close to her team, her sword at the ready.

Prickly keeps his flamethrower ready as the area is fairly tight. Bailey sticks close to him. Blue team approaches quickly but does not catch sight of red team. Ryder notices a shell on the ground and finds that this is where the shots had been fired and moves quickly in an attempt to flank the red team when he finds them. Violet keeps her pistol ready, searching for her target while covering Zeke. From the corner of her eye she notices Dubble creeping along the wall. She hurries into range and fires hitting him in the arm. Dubble looks up quickly and flees as she attempts to peruse him.

Moska however watched as she had shot Dubble and snaps her whip into Violet's back and sticks it with the knives at the end. Violet turns to shoot and manages to blast an ear off. Ignoring the pain Moska closes in and violet swipes at her with her claws. Moska gets grazed and violently rips the knives out of Violet's back. Moska also takes hold of the gun and manages to toss it aside. Violet lunges and digs deep into Moska's face taking out an eye. Moska desperately swings the whip around, close to the knives and hacks away at Violet who staggers back. Ashy had been drawn by the commotion and manages to gat behind Violet and bashes her with her pipe in the back of the head. Moska takes the Violet's fall to her advantage and stabs her in the neck with her knives.

The large board above the arena formed a large red X through violet's portrait.

Moska presses her hand over her torn up face but hears someone approach from behind. She draws her shotgun and points it behind her only to have it kicked away by Zeke. With his knife out Zeke pounces onto her and drives his knife into her brain stem.

A large X formed over Moska's portrait on the board.

Zeke then turns his attention to Ashley.

"A shame she had to die, could a sworn I heard her say how handsome I was, another love lost I suppose" he says.

Ashley lunges at him as he narrowly avoids being clocked by the wooden sword.

"Damn, another admirer already?" she says.

She swings her weapons only to have her sword blocked by his knife and him duck under the pipe. He parries the sword and lunges at her leaving a gash in her belly. She steps back as he swings again and she thrusts with the sword taking Zeke off balance. She follows up with a pipe to his knee shattering it.

"Ahh, son of a bitch that hurts!" Zeke shouts.

Dubble approaches him but gets the fire arm knocked out of his hand. Dubble switches to his hatchet and swings it at Zeke. Fighting the pain in his leg he dodges it and a swing from Ashley. The sound of gunshots firing is heard and Ashley drops to the ground. From behind her Dubble sees Ryder approaching and flees avoiding Ryder's gunfire.

"You alright?" Ryder asks to Zeke.

"Well, knee's busted but I still got my knife" Zeke responds.

An X forms over Ashley's portrait.

Gouge patrolled the battlements pinpointing the sounds of battle as he hears running. He climbs the wall nearest to him and sees Dubble. He keeps his sword ready and pounces the dog. Dubble had received a sword through the shoulder but responds by sending his hatchet into Gouge's thigh. Gouge pulls the sword out of Dubble but Dubble backs away from him before he can swing it again. Gouge lunges at Dubble and Dubble swats the sword away with his hatchet. Gouge responds by grabbing the dog by the throat and pinning him to the ground, planning to sink his teeth into him. He is deterred however by a sharp pain in his side. He stands and backs away to notice a long quill sticking into his side. He turns his head to see Prickly rushing over to him. With Dubble out of the way Prickly readies his flamethrower. Gouge holds fast to his sword preparing to rush the porcubear as he is bathed in a stream of merciless flames. The bat flails around shouting a furious and painful shout as Prickly continues to shower him. He swings his sword wildly as he is slowly burned to death.

Dubble rises up and flees seeking cover at a wall a fair distance from Prickly. He sits against it, fatigued from blood loss. He checks his wounds, none fatal on their own but they had taken their tolls. Thorn passes nearby and spots Dubble against the wall. He notices her and readies his hatchet. She closes in on him keeping an eye out for surprises. Dubble staggers to his feet as Thorn rushes him. Dubble staggers back and manages to block the attack. She swings again and he ducks planting his hatchet into her ribs. She reels in pain but Dubble is too weakened to capitalize on it. He works the hatchet out and swings at her but she dodges it and slashes him across the face. She backs up to attack again but stops mid charge and flees. Dubble turns his head to see the tail of a fox disappearing behind a wall. He notices smoke and looks down to see a stick of dynamite at his feet. In a second it explodes blasting the dog to pieces.

Moments later an X forms over Dubble's face.

Prickly watches as Gouge falls to his knees and struggles to get back up but the fire had done it's work and after several long grueling moments dies.

An X appears over Gouges portrait revealing that the remaining contestants were Ezekiel, Ryder, Thorn, and Frowel on the blue tram. And Prickly, Bailey, and Maguro on the red team.

Prickly catches sight of Ryder and Ezekiel and opens fire with his semi automatic pistol. Ryder and Zeke take cover.

"I'll keep him occupied, you flank him from the right" Ryder says.

"Can do" Zeke replies.

They break off and Ryder opens fire. Prickly removes his flame thrower and tucks it behind a wall. He then draws his M16 and fires at Ryder.

Maguro notices Zeke limping to cover and engages him some distance behind Ryder. He forces himself to move fighting the pain in his leg and evades Maguro's first swipes. Maguro turns back to him seeing an advantage in mobility and prepares to take it as Thorn steps in and deflected the attack. Taking Maguro by surprise she slashes at her and digs into her chest. Maguro steps back and regains her footing. She refuses to let Zeke get away and presses forward overpowering Thorn to get closer to Ezekiel. Thorn manages to shove Maguro off. Maguro uses the momentum to swing around closer to Zeke and takes a swipe at him slashing him across the face. Thorn attacks Maguro who blocks with her second katana. Zeke manages to get an opening and rushes in with his knife and dug it into her side as she moved away. Thorn strikes again trying to take Maguro off guard. Maguro is prepared and deflects the attack with one sword and lacerating Thorn's stomach with her other sword. Using the momentum she had just built up she swung down to Zeke slashing off his right arm at the shoulder. Zeke reels in pain as he makes distance between himself and Maguro. Thorn attacked again and Maguro dodged it attempting to slash at her again. Thorn manages to avoid the attack and send a painful shock down Maguro's right sword.

Frowel notices the fight and lights a stick of dynamite and rushes over to them. Thorn notices him and steps back as the dynamite flies to Maguro. Maguro sees this and retaliates by striking it with the bottom of her left sword. The dynamite flies back towards Frowel who stares terrified as he staggers backward. The dynamite explodes near Frowel sending him flying into a wall with burns covering the left half of his body and face. He staggers up and flees.

Maguro attempts to pursue him but is stopped by Thorn who slashed her across the back. Maguro spins around slashing Thorn across the throat. Thorn grabs her throat and staggers back while choking on the blood. As Maguro finishes her spin Zeke lunges toward her and sinks his hunting knife into her stomach. She felt a sense of shock for a moment but brings her swords around on either side of the jaguar's head and slashes with both blades. She falls to her knees as Zeke's body collapses in front of her. She breathes heavily for a moment as Thorn rises up from behind and with the last ounces of her strength severs Maguro's head with a powerful two handed swing before collapsing.

Three X's formed over the portraits of Maguro, Thorn, and Ezekiel.

Ryder grows bothered that Ezekiel had not gotten around to Prickly and knew he was dead. He ducks low and rushes to cover closer to Prickly. Prickly leans out from behind cover and fires off a few rounds. A shock of pain runs through Prickly's leg as some of Ryder's bullets pass through his knee. The resulting grunt of pain alerts Ryder to his hit and is prepared to press an attack when a powerful fist hits him from the left. He turns to get another powerful strike and sees that it is Bailey. He swings with the but of his gun. Bailey manages to grab a hold of it and violently rips it from his grasp. In the brief moment of opportunity Ryder manages to knock the gun away to avoid it being used against him. Bailey draws his switchblade and pounces onto Ryder who slams him into a wall. Ryder reaches for his Ballistic knife but is surprised to see Bailey's quick recovery. Ryder attempts to counter Bailey's attack but fails to stop the switchblade sinking into his arm and severing several tendons. With his remaining arm Ryder grabs his ballistic knife and fires it into Bailey's gut. Ryder takes the moment of hesitation to slam Bailey into the wall smash his head into it stunning Bailey enough to finish him.

A large X appeared over Bailey's portrait.

Ryder breathed heavily but found himself coughing up blood. He looks down to see that Bailey's switchblade had found its self planted into his lung. He staggers weakly out of cover to his gun and looks to his left to see Prickly aiming straight at him. Prickly gives him a second to pick up his weapon. When it finds its self in Ryder's hands Prickly fires dropping the hyena to the ground.

An X appeared over Ryder's portrait.

Prickly turns to his flame thrower, it's now time to find the last contestant. He picks it up and straps it on. Preparing to press on. He hears a clunk however and turns to see Frowel running off. He opens fire on the fox hitting his ankle as he swung around cover. He attempts to pursue before hearing the sound of something burning. He turns his head to see a stick of dynamite wedged onto his flamethrower. She begins franticly removing it just as the wick burns out. The dynamite explodes its self and the tank leaving peaces of prickly scattered over the area.

An X appears over Prickly's portrait. To reveal Frowel as the remaining competitor.

Kalgante: "And congratulations blue team, you are the first winners of Deadliest OC's. and congratulations everyone else, I was not disappointed with any of that, what a show! Remember folks that was only battle one and I will accept new competitors any time. I've got a lot planned for the future so stick around. If you have any battle ideas like special rules or locations feel free to let me know. Also remember to check out the commercial for Dark Days in Mall History. Twitchy still needs more contestants and it's a first come first serve basis. She has also upped submissions to two friends per person to fill the quota so be sure to stop by. R&R please. Till next time folks, this is Kalgante."

Komei: "This is Komei!"

Twitchy: "And this is Twitchy!"

All three of us: "And this is Deadliest OC's!"


	3. Battle in the Labyrinth

You awaken in a cold room, you find a cot beneath you. Your eyes wander around the room and the smell of alcohol wafts into your nose. It's the kind a doctor would use. You glance around trying to figure out where you are and notice your friends around you. You rise to your feet and begin to wander around the room until you notice something bizarre. A pulsating mass of flesh beside it is a name, the name of one who had fallen in the fight. You step away from it and realize you are in some type of medical room. You notice several other fleshy pustules much like that one scattered around the room and the smell is horrific. You back away from them and leave the room.

On the other side of the door is another room. This one appears much like a lounge. And is much brighter. The hooded figure, Kalgante is sitting behind a desk his friends all around him. It is impossible to tell where he's looking. Around the room friends are interacting with creators and friends alike. The room is more quiet than it aught to be however as everyone waits for the next match. You can't help but notice some grieving over their losses. Perhaps you were one of them. You take a seat in the corner of the room and watch a clock in silence. Your friends gather around you as the anxiety gets to them too.

You suddenly hear the sound of a clock changing hours as it sends an uncomfortable wave of energy through the room. You look over to Kalgante who forms a smile. Suddenly the room begins to swirl with the same shadowy energy you had experienced last time. You notice hands reach from the ceiling as contestants are taken away. You and the others however sing into the floor. It is less unsettling now as this has happened before. Blackness envelopes you and all sound fades out. For the second time the blinding flash of light shines into your eyes and you are sitting over the arena. Something is different this time. Instead of a grassy, stone barrier filled field you see something else. A labyrinth filled with winding hallways and large flora filled rooms. The passage ways have indentations on the sides where water is flowing all over. Your friends appear around you as you stare into this new arena. You wonder what's going to happen next.

The silence however is shattered by the familiar voice of Kalgante sounding all across the arena. You focus and see what he has to say.

Kalgante: "Welcome one and all to the second battle of Deadliest OC's. joining me today are Komei and Twitchy. Now then. Before the battle gets started I have a bit to cover. Now then. You all may be wondering about your fallen friends. I would like to inform you that that battle was not their last. I have many ideas tucked away and need your friends to see them realized. Long story short, I will have them alive and well again to continue to fight for our amusement. There is something they are all working for however. They are going into my records book. Every so often I will reveal the status of your friends, you will know what I mean when it's time. That aside I will always take fresh meat. now then Komei, do you mind explaining this arena to the audience?"

Komei: "Of course of course. Now then, As you all can see the arena is a bit different. Instead of a field of ruins we have a pretty labyrinth of waterways. Just like last time there are no major gimmicks or special rules. That aside, everyone will have to navigate the labyrinth to find their targets."

Kalgante: "Thank you Komei. Now then. Before we go any further I'd like to introduce my friend, the scout from Team Fortress, how are you doing scout"

Scout: "I'm fucking great, why didn't you bring me here before?"

Kalgante: "hey, if you're gonna complain I'll switch you with the heavy… not a bad idea actually…"

Scout: "Fine fine whatever, so then what do we got?"

Twitchy: "You probably could have picked someone else"

Kalgante: "Hey!… enough of that. Now then, tell us what we've got for a lineup"

Twitchy: "Fine fine. For the red team we have the blue haired mix of fox, red panda, and porcupine Ansom. Using his sister's own life force as a weapon in the form of a scythe how will he do. With him is Buffy a blood red bat and timber wolf hybrid. She has been given her fire abilities and ten shots in her P90. Next up is Kalgante's own toxic yellow tiger Needles. Using his knives as well as speed he aims for a close combat fight. Next up is the dark green grizzly bear Manny. For this fight Kalgante wanted to remove the variable of PTSD so for now is cured. He carries with him a fully loaded USP 45. Then we have the well known Cuddles, and in his possession, an aluminum baseball bat. Finally for red team we have Dusk the black furred fruit bat. In his inventory are a bladed desert eagle and a Dragunov SVD.

Komei: "And for the blue team we have Aero the sky blue bear donned in a protective silver bullet proof vest. His weapons are a half loaded desert eagle and a broadsword, not to mention his very own fists. Then there's the dark green porcupine Kurt. He has with him a compound bow and a utility knife. Then there's Jru, a light turquoise ferret wielding a heavy ball and chain. Then there's Longhorn the Texan bull! He's got with him a squad automatic but with only ten shots. Then comes the well known Lumpy the blue moose. We have decided to give him a tazer and a pocket knife. Finally for blue team we have Hunter with a distinctive slipknot mask. He has with him a suppressed MP40 again with only ten shots.

Kalgante: "Wonderful. Now then Scout, what do you make of the teams?"

Scout: "Well this is going to be a mostly close combat fight, especially since they barely have any ammo. I'm thinking Aero might be pretty tough if he's triggered and you've definitely helped the red team by removing the PTSD. I can't freaking wait to see the fast ones in combat. Yea I think this could go either way you've balanced out the weapons by how much power they have so there should be no advantages with guns. I'd have to say Red team has more speed while blue team has more power. Anyway screw talking we have a fight to watch!"

Kalgante: Well, you heard him folks. Now then keep in mind that you may be able to see them down there but there is a barrier over top of the walls so there's no weaseling your way out of the maze. Now then. Let us begin round two of Deadliest OC's!"

The same force that delivered the contestants last time did so again and the teams looked around a bit disoriented. Just like last time the teams are placed on opposite ends of the field and the teams cautiously move forward. This time however there is no real way to keep an eye on each other if they were split up. Red team groups up to formulate a plan as does the blue team.

"Alright, I'll lead one team. Let's see… Buffy and Cuddles, come with me. Needles, you should take Dusk and Ansom" says Manny.

"Damnit, fine we're wasting time. I'll take the right path. You go left" says Needles.

The teams spit up and move out.

"Alright, we treat this like SWAT. Keep your distance from one another yet stay in a close formation. Do that and they can't take us out all at once yet we will have the firepower of a full force" says Longhorn.

The rest of his team agrees and they move out following Longhorn's direction. Needles's group moves forward coming to their first foliage room. The tiger immediately searches for something to use for a trap. He grabs a number of sticks and begins to quickly sharpen them.

"You two. Dig a hole in that entrance. We're going to set up and camp out here" says Needles.

Both of the team members agree, especially Dusk and begin to do as directed. Manny's team presses forward keeping low and slowing down on occasion to concentrate on nearby sounds. The Blue team moves forward as well doing their best to navigate the corridors. They keep in formation with one or two team members covering each path. Blue team decides on taking the right path and move that way. When they reach the end there is another choice of halls and they decide to move forward. They enter a foliage room and peer around cautiously. When they find the area is empty they move forward and out of the room.

Cuddles's large ears pick up the sounds of foot steps and he alerts the team. They move out cautiously towards the sound and notice Longhorn pass by as well as the rest of the team and take cover. After a quick sweep blue team moves down the left passageway then to the right and Manny's team follows. The sounds of footsteps echoes throughout the halls and Manny's team loses sight of Blue team.

In Needles's foliage room everyone has set up. Needles has buried the sharpened sticks under a blanket of leaves as well as himself. With his autumn colored fur he'd be difficult to spot. Ansom took position in one of the waterways near the entrance. He didn't have much for camouflage so hiding was the best he could do. Dusk has hidden himself in a tree and stuck leaves to his rifle using tree sap. Dusks ears perk up as he hears footsteps from down the hall. He focuses on the patterns to reveal either five or six pairs of feet. He readies his rifle and trains it at the entrance. Just as Lumpy passed into the room.

"Lumpy get your ass back here" says longhorn.

"The last room was empty. Who would this one have anyone in it" Lumpy replies.

Lumpy scans the room but sees nothing.

"It's clear" says Lumpy.

Longhorn enters cautiously inspecting the walls and scenery. Before he realizes it however Lumpy steps forward and onto the buried Spikes driving Longhorn and his team backwards as a rifle round passes through the moose's skull. With so many unknowns Longhorn and his team fall back away from the room. Needles jumps up from his hiding spot and attempts to pursue them while Ansom stops him. Dusk hops down from his positioning the tree and approaches the rest of his group.

A large red X appears over Lumpy's portrait.

The blue team continues fleeing while Aero and Hunter cover the rear. Eventually the Blue team stops and regroups counting their loss of Lumpy, realizing that that could have been far worse. Jru and Kurt keep cover on the sides while Longhorn guards the front.

Manny's team moves toward where they think they heard the gunshot keeping quiet. As they move forward however the three come face to face with Blue team. With Cuddles up ahead he beats Jru with more maneuverability and cracks the bat across his head. Manny opens fire on Longhorn who takes a few shots but counters with his own weapon ripping one through the bear's shoulder. Buffy's hands begin to glow with purple flames which she flings at Jru. Igniting him. Jru responds by diving into a waterway as Kurt fires an arrow sticking into cuddles ears which are promptly torn off. Cuddles attempts to ignore the pain as he smashes Kurt in the jaw. Shots are fired from the guns of Longhorn and Aero both striking cuddles. His left arm becomes disabled and he does what he can with his remaining arm. From behind them however a knife strikes Kurt in the ribs. Aero turns to be gored to the ground by a speeding Ansom. Ansom swings his scythe vertically which hunter narrowly avoids. Ansom swings back at him quickly which Hunter attempts to block with his gun. Ansom's blade slices it in half but allows Hunter to dodge again. Kurt tosses Hunter his knife just in time to absorb a rushing attack from Needles.

Buffy tosses more fire at Jru and longhorn but misses them thanks to Longhorn's quick thinking. Buffy draws her P90 and opens fire hitting Longhorn in the arm. Cuddles swings his bat and strikes Kurt's bow which he blocked with. Aero notices Dusk at the end of the hall lining up a shot. He quickly turns and fires striking the rifle and breaking Dusk's focus. He continues to fire as Dusk takes cover behind the wall of another passage way. Aero attempts to pursue him when Ansom's scythe removes one of arms and blood splatters all over Kurt. Kurt spins away and is only briefly distracted by the blood. Turns his attention to Buffy who has reverted to fire. He knocks an arrow and fires it straight through her palm. her eyes grow wide and she snaps the arrow to remove it. Kurt readies another arrow when another of Needles's knives sinks into his thigh. Kurt. Kurt feels the surging pain from his injuries but rips the knife our of his leg to block Needles's next attack. Manny fired another volley of shots as the surrounded blue team attempts to escape but finds themselves pinned.

At this point desperation comes to the blue team. Longhorn drops his now empty weapon and resorts to his fists. As cuddles attempts to attack him with a weakened bash Longhorn absorbs the hit and launches the rabbit into the wall. Jru follows up by building up his momentum and swings the heavy spiked ball against Cuddles splattering him against the wall.

A large red X appears over Cuddles's portrait.

From a distance Dusk fires at the blue team with whatever he has in his desert eagle. The desperation of this situation send Aero into almost an alternate mode. His body shrouds its self in waves of energy and casts a bolt of white energy at Dusk who narrowly avoids the attack. Jru closes in to Buffy and swings his spiked ball at her causing her to lose the fire energy she had been preparing and dodge the attack with a graze to the chest. Ansom swiftly moves into the group of Blue team members to aid Buffy bud get's thrown off balance by dodging an attack by Longhorn. Hunter moves to him in an attempt to eliminate Ansom but he manages to swing his scythe around and guard the attack. Manny attempts to fire at Jru but finds that his clip has run dry. Wit no access to another weapon he attempts to rush Jru who swings his own weapon which Manny manages to dodge. That distraction proved perfect for Buffy who tool a look at her bleeding hand. Buffy runs over to Jru and clenches her hand onto his mouth squeezing out blood from her hand. She hears the ferret choke on it a bit but he manages to throw her off.

Jru turns and swings his weapon but suddenly looses balance and falls over. On his hands and knees Jru attempts to get back up but begins to vomit up blood. He clenches his stomach as an indescribable burning sensation overcomes it and he continues to vomit up blood and chunks of flesh. After a moment of repeating this process the ferret finally falls face down into his pool of bloody vomit.

A large X appears over Jru's portrait.

Needles begins fighting the heavily injured Kurt and Hunter. Needles swings around Hunter and sends a knife into his kidney at the same time Hunter manages a slash across the tiger's back. Ignoring the pain in a frenzy Needles makes distance between them and begins whipping out knives into Hunter. Dusk leans from around his corner and fires at Kurt who turns his attention to him and does the best he can to dodge the attacks. Just as this is happening Hunter, with the last ounces of his strength grabs hold of Needles's arm, whips him behind himself, and inadvertently get's Needles impaled onto Kurt's quills. The tiger moves only a little bit before going limp.

A large X appears over Needle's portrait.

At this point the only ones left on blue team are Longhorn and charged up Aero. Hunter continues bleeding as he tries to remove all the knives that had been planted into him. With his last shot Dusk fires at Hunter and finishes him.

A large X forms over Hunter's portrait.

Longhorn sees this however and charges towards Dusk who attempts to flee and grabs his sniper rifle. Dusk quickly spins around just as Longhorn rounds the corner and sends a bullet into his chest. Longhorn absorbs the shock of a point blank hit from a sniper rifle and wraps his hand around Dusk's neck. From there he plows the bat into the wall then whips him across the corridor into another. Before Dusk has a chance to recover Longhorn charges him with his head and hammers him yet again into the wall. Afterwards Longhorn launches the bat into the clear ceiling which the exhausted bat bounces off of. Just before the bat hit's the ground Longhorn catches him and slams him down before grabbing him by his legs and dragging him back to the battle. On his way he slams the bat into the wall over and over before tossing him up, grabbing his face, and slamming him to the ground crushing his skull.

A large X forms over Dusk's portrait.

Meanwhile the one armed Aero is engaged in a duel with Buffy as well as staving off an aggressive assault by Ansom. Buffy casts several balls of fire at Aero who struggles to repel them while creating shockwaves to Keep Ansom at a distance. At this point the bear had drawn his sword and uses it to deflect several attacks but with only a single arm and two assailants he is fighting a purely defensive battle. Longhorn approaches Ansom from behind who reads this and flips over the bull. He attempts to strike with his scythe but the bull manages to smack it to the side. He rushes Ansom with his fist but Ansom again dodges the attack. Buffy begins rushing in to get closer to the bear as Manny follows suit looking for a usable weapon. Buffy nears the bear casting fire at him. Manny however finds the knives that Needles had been using and does what he can to help eliminate Aero. But the knives keep being reflected. As the battle goes on a fatigued Kurt fades in and out of focus. He reaches for his holster to find a single arrow left. To him however that's all he really needs. He knocks the arrow and assesses his options. His eyes watch an unarmed Manny struggle to help. A swift Ansom moving too much to hit. Then to the fire flinging Buffy. His target was obvious. As soon as his mind focused again, partially thanks to him forcing it to. He pulls the arrow back and sends it flying right into the side of Buffy's head. Dropping her to the ground.

A large X appears over Buffy's portrait.

Ansom absorbs a couple of hits from Longhorn but with a swift and athletic jumping kick against the bull's back he has his opportunity to turn to the fading Kurt. Ansom raises the scythe as he approaches the porcupine who's eyes lock on to his own icy blue ones and brings the blade down across the porcupine's neck.

A large X appears over Kurt's portrait.

Aero sees this and when the opening arises the bear thrusts his charged sword into the hybrid's back and sends painful waves of energy through his body. Manny rushes over to Ansom who looks him in the eyes. Manny quickly takes the scythe from Ansom's hand and with a surge of adrenaline severs the bear in half causing him to explode in a burst of energy. Manny launches back into a wall with the scythe in hand and Ansom is pushes away limp.

Two large X's formed over Ansom's and Aero's portraits.

All that is left is Manny and Longhorn. Manny watches as the bull staggers over to him. The bullet hole in his chest bleeding profusely. Manny is exhausted and readies Ansom's scythe. As the bull approaches range Manny swings the scythe as Longhorn prepares to take it. Just before striking the bull's flesh the scythe disappears and re appears as a small glowing orb in Ansom's hand. Manny backs away slowly but is grabbed by the powerful grip of the bull and can feel the life being choked out of him. Manny's eyes looked to the sky as things began to fade. Suddenly Manny felt the grip growing weaker and he could breathe again. His eyes fell to Longhorn who was looking back up at him breathing heavily. The bull staggers a bit doing his best to keep the grizzly choked. After a brief moment the bull can go no further and collapses dropping Manny to the floor. Manny breathes heavily for a moment then drags himself out from under the bull. He sits up and feels the back of his head bleeding a bit but aside from that he felt ok.

A large X appears over Longhorn's portrait.

Kalgante: "And another spectacular match, well done red team well done. That my friends is the end of match two, Scout, what did you think?"

Scout: "Ha ha! Loved it reminds me of my good old Team fortress days"

Kalgante: "Wonderful wonderful, there wasn't a second of that that I didn't like. I certainly hope it was worth the wait folks"

Crème: "Excuse me, are you Kalgante?"

Kalgante: "I am, and you are Crème correct?"

Crème: "Yep"

Kalgante: "Wonderful, I'm sorry you couldn't be in this one, the match began before you showed up. You see folks, for the first two matches I've been trying to get at least one of everyone's OC's in. Don't worry Crème, you are guaranteed to be in the next one. Yes folks. I plan to broadcast this a little more frequently, sorry it's been so long. Next match by the way will be a bit different than the last too matches… but I'll not spoil it for you. And I have plenty more matches in mind that I can't wait to show"

Komei: "Oh yea, I have an advertisement. Kalgante has started a huge crossover story with video game, anime, and cartoon characters called A World Reborn. If any of you are interested go check it out. Anyways I too hope you enjoyed this edition if Deadliest OC's. until next time. This is Komei!"

Kalgante: "This is Kalgante"

Twitchy: "This is Twitchy"

Scout: "And I'm the Scout"

All: "And this is Deadliest OC's!"


End file.
